A contact configured to be capable of electrically connecting a first member and a second member by being attached to the first member and sandwiched between the first member and the second member is known as a component used for grounding (for example, see Patent Document 1). This type of contact is, for example, soldered to a conductor pattern of an electric circuit board (corresponding to an example of the first member), and comes into contact with a conductive member (corresponding to an example of the second member) separate from the electronic circuit board. This allows the conductor pattern and the conductive member to be electrically connected.